


Chocobros x S/O with annoying roommate

by QueenCrimson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCrimson/pseuds/QueenCrimson
Summary: A quick piece on how the chocobros deal with their S/O having a horrible roommate, and asking them to move in with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Noctis_ **

_____ paced back and forth, annoyance clear in her eyes, her boyfriend carefully watching, prepared for the possibility that he may need to stop her from committing a crime. “I’m a Kingsglaive, I protect the city and fight monsters.” ____ grumbled, “I’m busy so often, and all I wanted to do was sleep, sleep Noct, that’s not asking much.”

“No, it’s not, especially with how stressful some of your days are.” Noctis agreed, feeling horrible for his exhausted girlfriend, who wouldn’t even sit down out of sheer annoyance. She hadn’t actually told him what her roommate had done to acquire her wrath but it was clear that something went horribly wrong. 

“How can a person be so inconsiderate? I swear it’s as if common decency isn’t a thing—!”

“What exactly did she do?” ____ stopped pacing and her face paled slightly, momentarily forgetting she hadn’t told him, and now finding it incredibly difficult to speak. She glanced out the windows that overlooked the city, feeling your face slowly heat up.

“Uhh...” ____ pressed the back of her hands to her burning cheeks. “I forgot to lock my bedroom door and two nearly naked people fell on to my bed...I’m probably going to have to burn those sheets...” she covered her eyes tiredly.

“Well that would explain why you’re here in the middle of the night in less clothing than usual,” she sent him a slightly annoyed look at his amusement before letting out a heavy sigh. Noctis laughed lightly at her annoyed expression before wrapping an arm her waist and tugging her onto the couch. She practically fell on to his lap with a huff and draped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself upright while Noctis kept his arms wrapped securely around her waist. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah yeah, either way, it’s time for me to go apartment hunting again,” ___ stated, more determined than ever to escape her no good roommate. In her fit of rage, she hadn’t thought too much about her pajama-clad boyfriend and winced, she would never forget his love for sleep. “Sometimes I’m awful, I woke you up late at night, and this is the first time we’ve seen each other in days and I’m just complaining about my piece of crap roommate. Sorry Noct...”

“I don’t mind, I like having you here,” he responded, _____ smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“I like being here, but I think it’s about time for me to go home, you need your sleep, and I have things to do tomorrow. If you want you can come with me and help me find my new place,” she hummed 

“You know, I think I have a better idea,” Noctis said

“Oh yeah, and what would that idea be?” She asked 

“Why don’t you just stay here?” He asked, ____ blinked a few times in surprise. A light pink dusted the prince’s cheeks as a silence fell between the two.

“You want me to move in with you?” She asked cautiously, not wanting to sound too excited in case she had misinterpreted what he had said. 

“Yeah, we’ve just been dating for a while now, and we sleep over at each other’s place all the time anyway, it just makes more sense. Of course, it’s up to you if you even want to,” he rubbed the back of his neck, seeming embarrassed; he wouldn’t say it out-loud but he wanted nothing more than for her to accept.

“I hate to remind you of this but you’re the prince, the next in line to the throne, and I am most definitely not a person of royal lineage. If we move in together it’ll just be one rumor after another, we’ll get no peace," she said softly.

“We already don’t get any peace, besides, maybe this will actually drive the point home.” He squeezes her waist as she glanced up at him.

“The point?” She asked

“I’m committed to you, my status doesn’t change that, I want to live with you,” he said firmly “and living together also means we don’t have to face the public eye as often since we can just hide out here from time to time. We’ll never get peace so we might as well just enjoy our time together.” 

“If you’re absolutely sure then I’d love to live with you Noct,” she smiled “I don’t think you know how much this means to me.” 

“I think I do because I wanted nothing more than to hear those words.” He responded with a goofy smile; _____ leaned in to catch Noctis’ lips in a soft kiss that he was happy to return.

 

**_Ignis_ **

“I’m going to kill her,” ____ said, the seriousness in her tone and the sheer lack of anger made the slightly older man nervous. He was certain he would have a hard time talking her down from this one.

“Now darling, think rationally,” Ignis said cautiously.

“We are far, _far_ past that point.” ______ emphasizes _._

“What could she possibly have done this time to incur the wrath of a member of the crowns guard?” Ignis questioned

“You remember that wonderful new kitchen set I just bought? The ones that cost me quite a bit of gil? She ruined them, literally the entire set, they’re beyond salvaging.” She seethed, and he couldn’t even believe it. 

“How is that even possible?” He questioned, scowling slightly.

“I have no clue, and she didn’t even apologize, or offer to replace it. I swear she’s so rude, I don’t know how I was ever her friend.” ____ complained

“Well some people mature, and others do not, you were friends when you were younger but clearly only you really grew up.” He responded taking her hand in his “we just need to find you more suitable accommodations.”

“Easier said than done, I either have to get her evicted or move out, and I’m not really in a place where moving out is a simple task. I can’t afford to live on my own considering I’m still in school, and only work when I’m absolutely needed.” She lightly squeezed his hand while she used her other hand to prop up her chin. 

“Say ____ you have your keys with you I assume,” Ignis said

“Of course, I wouldn’t just leave without them?” She answered

“May I see them for a moment?” She was unsure where he was going with this but handed him her keys anyways. He separated all the keys before singling out one. “What is this key for?” He asked simply.

“Well, obviously it’s the key to your apartment,” ____ said, still confused to the point of all this.

“Instead of being my apartment why don’t we make it our apartment?” He offered and would have sworn _____ stopped breathing for a moment. Ignis chuckled at his shell-shocked significant other “you need to breathe my love, passing out right now is not a preferable outcome.”

“It’s just sudden, you plan everything...” she said, wide eyes giving away everything she felt.

“Who’s to say I didn’t plan this? I would understand if you didn’t feel ready to move in with me.” He raised a brow and that only lead to ____ panicking more.

“No! No I mean—“ her face was stained red “I would love to live with you Ignis, I’m just surprised.”

“I suppose it is a bit sudden, but it does sound like you need a new place to call home.” _Home_ , she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of sharing a home with her incredibly loving boyfriend. She saw the faintest smile grace his lips as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against it; a warm feeling spread in her chest “I do believe that both of us would be happier living together seeing as how we’re apart so often. If we live together at least we’ll have nights together.”

“Well then Ignis Scientia, it looks like you have a new roommate,” _____ said, unable to fight the bright smile that was taking over her face. She gently pulled him in so press a soft kiss against Ignis’ cheek, although he wasn’t one for public displays of affection, he could feel his smile grow at the simple act.

 

**_Gladio_ **

“Uhh, _____?” The large male stared down at his smaller girlfriend as she laid flat against the training mats, a dazed expression on her face. Most days she was on top of training, keeping up with Gladio far better than any of his other partners. Today, however, the girl couldn’t even motivate herself to lift her arms anymore. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t do anything that would really hurt you...”

“No, you did not.” She answered dryly.

“Okay, then what’s wrong?” He asked

“I’m so tired Gladio, too tired, everything hurts.” She said with her eyes shut.

“I thought you went to bed early last night?” He questioned

“I did go to bed early, that doesn’t mean I was able to sleep.” She said drowsily.

“Why not?” She tiredly looked up at her boyfriend with almost no emotion in her eyes.

“My joy of a roommate decided that 11 pm to 5 am is the ideal time to be awake and cook some horrendous thing.” She deadpanned “she’s really pushing her luck Gladio...”

“How on Eos did you even become roommates with her?” He asked

“We were friends our freshman year, thought we’d make good roommates, I was horribly wrong.” She hummed “I didn’t know I could be so wrong, but I haven’t slept in like 2 days because of her.”

“You need to move out babe,” Gladio said

“Ha yeah, that’s not all that possible at the moment, my budget is way too tight trying to pay for everything, I can’t exactly pack up and move.” She huffed in annoyance “What makes it worse is my lease is up in a week so I either need to find a new roommate and a new place or renew it and stay with that pain.”

“A new roommate and a new place sounds like a lot, but I have a solution to all your problems.” _____ stared up at Gladio, a curious expression on her face while he grinned. “There’s some extra space at this apartment with a guy I think you’ll love, he’s super awesome and his apartment is in the center of town right next to the Citadel, and only a short train ride to the university.” 

“Gladio Amicitia are you asking me to move in with you?” _____ questioned, the exhaustion disappearing from her eyes.

“You know there’s always room for you in my bed; it’s a win-win, you get to be close to me and school, and I get to come home to you every day.” _____ felt her heart do small flips in her chest as she smiled fondly at him “You know, looking at me like that is making me really want to kiss you.”

“Good,” she grinned as she held her hand out to him, beckoning him to pull her to her feet and he was quick to not only pull her to her feet but also into his arms. “Kiss me Amicitia, there no better way to seal a deal.” 

“Hopefully this isn’t the only deal we seal with a kiss,” he responded with a lazy grin before pressing his lips against her’s in a heated kiss. She was certain that this would be a worthwhile deal.

 

**_Prompto_ **

_“_ Wow _____, I know you love me, but you sure don’t seem to want to go home today.” Prompto laughed at his girlfriend, who was being uncharacteristically clingy today.

“Going home means dealing with the evil roommate of Ravatogh.” _____ grumbled, “I don’t want to see her dumb face. 

“What did she do this time?” Prompto questioned

“So I got home from my mission a few hours ago and I was super tired, being a Glaive is tiring. All I wanted to do was to lay down, but the second I opened the door I knew something was wrong. Everything was trashed, it was like a tornado went through the place and it reeked...” she sighed “you know I’m patient right?”

“Uh yeah, you’re super patient, most people would have lost it by now.” He said and _____ nodded, slightly relieved to hear him say that. 

“Well I’ve lost it, I was okay with her bringing her dog to live with us and literally my only rules were that she needs to take care of him and he is not allowed in my room under any circumstances because I knew he would pee on my stuff.” She said “I got home after being gone for two weeks and he dog literally tore half of the apartment to shreds, and to make it worse, she locked him in MY room. He peed on everything Prom, my room is wrecked, he ripped the head off of my Chocobo plushie. I dealt with the dirty dishes in the sink, the moldy food in the fridge, the excessively long baths, the puddles of water on the bathroom floor, and I even dealt with her setting the fire alarm off at four in the damn morning when I had to leave for a mission in only a few hours. I tolerated all of that, but her evil dog murdering my Chocobo plushie was the last straw.”

“Wait, the one I got you from our first—?”

“Date? Yep, that’s the one, I’m honestly so upset about it, and when I tried to confront her about it she told me that it shouldn’t have been where he could reach it. No, he shouldn’t have been in my room, she doesn’t know how important that silly little plush toy is, I just—ugh...” _____ pouted before burying her face in the crook of his neck “sorry that it got destroyed...”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault,” he said with a small laugh, a blush crept its way up his neck as he squeezed her in a soft hug. “My poor Chocobae has the worst roommate ever, but don’t worry I’ll replace that plushie and we’ll solve this roommate issue too!”

“I don’t know how we’ll do that, she made it incredibly clear that she doesn’t care about my feelings.” _____ sighed, even without seeing her face Prompto could tell she was frowning.

“But I care, and I think the best way for you to solve this problem is to stop being roommates with her and be roommates with me instead.” ____ quickly pulled away from his neck to look at his face. “I’ve been saving up to get a place of my own and there’s no one I’d rather live with then my absolutely amazing girlfriend.”

“Prom, you’re so awesome, ya know that?” She asked with a warm smile “fair warning, I spend a lot of time outside for missions and stuff, but when I’m home getting me to leave will be super difficult.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that, I appreciate every minute I get to spend with you!” He grinned, it was ______’s turn to blush at his sweet words.

“Do you already have a place in mind or are we going to go on the hunt together?” She asked

“Heh, actually I found a place that I think you’ll love, we can go see it tomorrow after you get a good night’s sleep.” He answered

“I can’t wait, is it alright if I spend the night?” She asked

“Of course, I can’t let you go home to the evil roommate of yours!”

“Thanks Prom, I’m so excited at the thought of getting to live with you. I hope we can get this place that you’re sure I’ll love.” She said

“I’m almost positive that we will if you end up liking it when we go see it of course.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, you have surprisingly good taste,” _____ said with a giggle that made Prompto’s heart flutter.

“Aw thanks babe,” he said almost jokingly.

“Any time babe,” she laughed as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, she couldn’t think of anything better than living with Prompto, she’d known him for such a long time and knew that every moment they spent together made her a happier person.


	2. Nyx x S/O with a horrible roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my stories about evil roommates, this time it's all about Nyx!

Nyx watched as his girlfriend of four years walked into his apartment, she immediately fell onto his bed and laid down with her face buried in one of his pillows. He was confused, to say the least, normally when he was home from deployments, she’d tackle him and smother him with affection, today, however, it looked more like she was trying to smother herself with his pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged her, but she didn’t react at all.

“_____, smothering yourself with a pillow isn’t really helping, is it?” He questioned, poking her side hard enough to make her squirm. She still refused to look up at him, and he probably would have found it funny if he wasn't worried.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she mumbled, muffled by the pillow, but it was clear enough for him to understand.

“Come on, is this how you’re going to greet your hero? Tell me what’s wrong,” he said, this time poking her in a spot that he knew would get more of a reaction, not caring that the reaction he received would undoubtedly be a glare. She huffed and looked up at him; sure enough, she was glaring at him, but it was a halfhearted glare at its best.

“It would be wrong of me to send someone to jail just for being a hindrance in my life, wouldn’t it?” She grumbled, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

“Probably, but who annoyed you so much you want to jail them?” He asked with a small smirk.

“My oh so lovely daemon roommate,” she answered overdramatically with a scowl etched into her face.

“Ah, the brat who barged into your room the last time I visited and accused you of stealing something from her,” he responded, he’d always hated her roommate, every time he stopped by to visit _____, her roommate would try to flirt with him and make backhanded comments about her. Nyx started to mindlessly draw small designs onto _____’s back, it was a habit he picked up early on in their relationship when he realized it comforted her. “What did she do?”

“Where do I begin? First, she refused to replace the light in our bathroom, and I was stuck showering in the dark because it was already too late for me to go out and buy a new bulb. Then, she ate my muffins and I didn’t have anything for breakfast. After that, she barged into my room while I was trying to fall asleep and turned on the light to ask if she could use my hairbrush, which she took before I could answer, and, at the point, I was so exhausted I couldn’t even argue. She didn’t even turn off the light when she left my room and I had to get up to turn it off! Oh, and last night! I was sitting in our living room doing work because I needed more room to spread out and she walked into the living room and turned off all the lights! She said that the lights were giving her anxiety and I couldn’t have them on at this time of night, it was only six! I’m a strategist and negotiator working for the crown, I am praised for my patience and tact, and even I can’t deal with that brick of a human being!” _____ snapped before burying her face in the pillow again, slightly winded from her rant.

“Sounds like you’re in need of some saving princess,” he said, she grumbled quietly and nodded in defeat. “As your personal hero and a member of the Kingsglaive, it’s my job to save you from your daemon roommate. I have a solution to all your problems.”

“Oh yeah? What’s the plan hero?” She asked as she turned her head to look at him; he had a confident smirk and a spark in his eyes that she grew familiar with after their years of dating. It was the same look he had on his face every time he was able to talk about their relationship, it was the same expression he had when he first asked her out.

“Let’s get a place together, and make an actual home for ourselves,” he offered and for a moment she was shocked. _____ always had full faith in their relationship even with all the time they spent apart, but she didn’t expect this even after dating him for years. Yet, she could see just how sure he was from the small smile he sent her.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” She asked as she returned his smile.

“Ever since the first time I woke up next to you, it’s something I want to wake up to every day.” Her smile only grew, she was nothing less than ecstatic to hear him say that. The idea of moving in together had crossed her mind on more than one occasion, especially with the ever-increasing risks he took on his missions, but she never brought it up. _____ pushed herself up and sat up with her legs folded under her and his pillow hugged to her chest.

“Hmm, alright then, but I hope you’re prepared for the endless teasing. You know Libertus and Crowe won’t let you live down the fact that you’re hopelessly in love with me.” She teased; Nyx rolled his eyes. He put a hand on the side of her face and quickly leaned over to press a soft kiss against her lip, effectively catching her off guard and she fell into a flustered silence.

“You’re right, I am hopelessly in love with you, let them joke about it all they want. At the end of the day, you’re mine and I’m yours, and that’s all that matters to me.” He smirked once the red blush took over her cheeks.

“I’ll-I’ll start looking for a place later, and talk to my landlord.” She tripped over her words for only a second before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Nyx, in case it isn’t incredibly obvious, I’m hopelessly in love with you too.”


End file.
